


silent striker

by RAMVDAS



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Adding tags as I go along, Depression, How Do I Tag, Muteness, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Sign Language, Triggers, Violence, isagi and chigiri r besties, isagi yoichi needs a hug, kind of?, mute isagi yoichi, will get longer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAMVDAS/pseuds/RAMVDAS
Summary: a blue lock AU where Isagi is mute! lol this came to me in a dream actually :pbasically most things are the same and follow the bllk plot but some changes might occur if needed ! because i said so ! >:)please read the tags for possible triggering/sensitive topics!! ALSO DIS IS MY FIRST LONG FIC AND IDK HOW TO TAG IM SO SORRYYYYYYY!!!! i marked it as mature just in caseDISCLAIMER i obv dont own blue lock or the characters~
Relationships: Bachira Meguru & Isagi Yoichi, Chigiri Hyouma & Isagi Yoichi, Isagi Yoichi & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	silent striker

**Author's Note:**

> okay first chapter lets gooooooooo SORRY for the lack of actual mute isagi in this I needed it to be the introduction ee

It had been around two weeks since Isagi’s last football match. He’d been trying not to think about his loss in the Saitama Prefecture Qualifying finals, the loss which caused him to not make it to Nationals. It had been his aspiration to make it to nationals, but unfortunately is wouldn’t become a reality once more. Football was his outlet, his passion, his dream, but with a lacking skillset like his, he was certain he wouldn’t become a professional player.

Unlike that Ryosuke Kira, he thought. The guy who scored the powerful shot that decided the game. He could definitely go pro, Isagi thought.

He’d been lying on his bed pondering his future with football when he’d gotten a bizarre letter. He thought it was more psychic than bizarre, considering it was about a “player improvement program”. Did they read his mind? Plus, he thought it was stupid, probably a joke, some prank.

Which is why he shocked himself when he actually showed up to the address the following day. What was he doing here anyway? Then again, what did he have to lose? Is this even the right place?

Nonetheless, he was happy he was chosen for this. Someone noticed him! Someone noticed his plays! Someone chose him despite his differences and flaws! He gaped at the building in front of him, anxious to enter when his thoughts were abruptly interrupted.

“Hey! Are you Yoichi Isagi? From Ichinan High?” a certain blonde asked. “They called you here too?”

Isagi flinched but turned to face him and nodded.

“Well, nice to meet you! Do you remember me? Its Ryosuke Kira!”

How could he forget? His kick was permanently engrained in his mind; so calculated, so smooth, so powerful. Wait, wait, wait. Kira remembered him? He didn’t have much time to think about it, as the guy kept talking.

“I remember you! You seemed like quite the player! Something about you…” he chuckled.

Isagi froze. What was he supposed to do? He didn’t receive praise often, let alone from Ryosuke Kira! And he was complimenting his football? No way. Luckily, he didn’t need to respond.

“Let’s go inside! To be honest, I’m not sure if this is the place, I tried calling but no one answered. Come!” Kira said, rushing to the door of the building. Isagi hesitantly followed.

As they stepped inside, a sea of guys their age turned around and glared at them. Isagi silently panicked at the stares and sudden attention but Kira just kept going. He was fearless, Isagi thought, cautiously following.

“I recognize some of these people. That’s Okawa from Senno… Oh, that’s Ishikari, the tallest player in high school…” Kira observed. Then it hit him: all of these guys received the same letter, and all of them were football players, more specifically strikers, seeking to improve. A shiver went down Isagi’s spine.

“One, two, test.” Said the voice coming out of the speakers. Isagi discreetly covered his ears, the volume startling him. “Congratulations, you unpolished gems.” He continued. “All of you have been chosen based on my criteria to be here today. All 300 of you.”

Isagi and Kira’s jaws dropped at the number.

“I am Jinpachi Ego. My job is to make Japan a team capable enough to win the world cup.” The man said, stepping out on a wooden stage. He was tall, slender, and eerie.

The crowd began to whisper to themselves.

“I’ll keep it short here and say that Japan only needs one thing to accomplish such goal. And that is a revolutionary striker. From all of you gathered here today, I will forge the best striker in the world through a certain project.” He waited.

“Which why we have created a facility called Blue Lock.” He said, pointing to a projected image of the facility behind him. “Starting today, you will all live here and follow everything I say down to a tee. You cannot go home, and you should probably consider most of your football careers _over_.”

The entire room tensed up.

“But, if you somehow manage to survive Blue Lock and surpass all 299 remaining players, you, the last player standing, will have become the _best striker in the world_.” he said. “Nice to meet you all.”

Everyone looked around, lost. What did he just say? Isagi began to panic slightly, what did all of that mean? Was only one player going to improve at the expense of everyone else? Become the best striker? In the world? This was too much for his senses.

“Hey! Sorry, but I can’t agree with what you just said.” Kira raised his hand, speaking out. “For most of us, our team is extremely important, especially if we are to attend nationals. I will not throw away my own team.”

There was silence until several other players began speaking up as well.

“That’s right!”

“I’ll be at nationals, too!”

“Why do we have to live here?”

“Yeah!”

“Who the hell even are you?”

The crowd was loud but was interrupted when Ego spoke again. “I see… you’re all fucked in the head, huh. If you want to leave, then go ahead!”

“You see, that’s exactly the problem. What is football to you? Is it playing as 11? Is it the bonds you share with your team? Seeing you makes me _cringe._ Its _wrong_. That mentality is why we are such a second-rate team. I will show you what football is truly about.”

“At its core, it is a sport about scoring goals. Even at the expense of your teammates. The best player is the one scoring the most goals. If you want to play pretend football, then get lost.” Ego declared.

“Take that back! What about the players on the national team? Their teamwork? Their abilities? They are what shaped our football!” Kira yelled, furious.

“Oh, you mean the team that has yet to win a single world cup?” Ego grinned. “I don’t care about that shit.” He displayed some of the best international players on the screen along with their quotes; quotes about being the best _alone_.

“What do you think? They can say all of that because they _are_ the best! They’re revolutionary strikers! Their egoism is what japan is lacking. You will not become the best striker in the world unless you have the ego for it.” He walked towards a door by the left side of the stage.

“If you wish to obtain that ego, then step through the gate. Throw away your common sense. You are the star. Your greatest joy is scoring. You live for that excitement. Now that’s a striker…” he grinned even wider. “Don’t you think?”

Isagi could hear his heart pounding in this chest. That Ego’s words, as crazy as they were, awakened something in him. He felt himself being drawn to this so-called gate, like it was calling his name. His fate was being altered. Maybe he _could_ become the best player. The fire that was his ambition had been reignited.

Yoichi Isagi was the first to run out of the crowd towards the door. The other players made way for him, right before joining him.

After all, those words awakened something in every striker. Because in the end, the striker is the one who appears in football’s most critical moment.

After signing a letter of consent, Isagi had boarded a bus and officially went to the massive facility that was Blue Lock. He was extremely anxious and on the verge of a panic attack, but excited even so. His life was taking a complete 180, after all.

It didn’t help that inside the facility, things like phones and wallets were all confiscated. They gave out uniforms which had a number and a letter on it and instructed everyone to go to the room marked with their respective letter.

Isagi anxiously walked to the Z room and hesitantly stepped inside. The reality of the situation was starting to set in.

The room was pretty large. There were already 11 guys inside, not really doing anything. Isagi observed them. There was someone with long red hair, someone sleeping on the floor, someone in dire need to get his roots bleached and even a bald guy.

Great, he thought, it’s a shared room. Not only that but aside from lockers and a large screen on the wall, the room was completely empty. Were they going to sleep on the floor?

Isagi quietly came inside when a familiar face rushed towards him.

“Hey Isagi!” Kira called out. “I’m relieved to see someone I know here.”

Isagi smiled and nodded when a shirt came flying towards him. He turned to see a buff guy with orange hair standing by the lockers.

“My shirt… flew away…” he mumbled. Isagi shook his hands in the air as if to say no problem before extending the shirt over and walking away awkwardly. He wasn’t too good at the whole interacting with people thing.

Meanwhile, Kira was being borderline harassed by that bald player asking him a hundred questions a minute. Guess he was quite the celebrity, huh?

After noticing that everyone except him was in uniform, Isagi decided he would change. Where though? Was he supposed to change in front of everyone? He refused to do that. Maybe there was a bathroom? He couldn’t find a door that wasn’t the exit, so apparently not. He had no choice. Luckily, Yoichi Isagi was a self-proclaimed master of changing without revealing himself.

They waited a while before the screen turned on to display Jinpachi Ego waving.

“Hey. The people in your room will be your roommates and your rivals. The number on your uniforms represent your rank out of the 300 players. It will change every day based on your training and matches. The top five players will become the selected strikers for Japan’s U-20 National team which will play in the World Cup.” He explained.

“Also, those who are eliminated from Blue Lock will be permanently banned from Japan’s National team.” He announced, threateningly. “Now then… time to play Tag.”

A ball dropped out of one of the ceiling tiles onto the floor.

“You have 136 seconds. The person with possession is ‘it’. Whoever is ‘it’ when time runs out can get the fuck out of here.” Ego explained, shocking everyone. “Oh yea, no using hands.”

A timer appeared on the screen, along with information on ‘it’: rank #300 Gurimu Igarashi.

Oh, its bald guy, Isagi thought.

“The hell? A test right as we move in?!”

“Shit! The door isn’t opening!”

“Wait guys, do you think that man was telling the truth?” someone asked.

“I don’t know, but I’m not taking any chances.” Igarashi replied.

“Kickoff!” Ego announced.

So that’s how it’s going to be, Isagi thought. His football career depended on a game of tag. Was he supposed to beat everyone here? How could he do that when he’s only rank #299?

Igarashi rushed towards Isagi with a predatory look in his eyes.

“I’m coming for you!” he said, kicking the ball towards him as Isagi dodged easily and ran the other way. “Damn! This is so hard! I’m coming for all of you!”

Isagi ended up near Kira, who’s aura radiated pure rage.

“This has to be a joke! He can’t end our careers permanently over a two-minute game of tag! I’m only here to reject his ridiculous ideas.” He told Isagi. They didn’t have much time to talk though as Igarashi spotted the guy who was _still_ sleeping and ran towards him.

Unfortunately for Igarashi’s face, the guy stood on his hands and kicked him hard.

“Hey! That hurt! You would get a red card for that!” Igarashi protested. “That’s a foul!”

In great contrast to the fuming baldy, sleepy guy just rubbed his eyes and yawned.

“I thought the only rule was no hands. Mornin’.”

“Play fair and square.” Said orange guy to sleepy guy. God, he really needs to learn people’s names, Isagi thought.

“Why so serious?” Sleepy guy asked playfully when the ball came flying towards them, hitting orange hair in the face. The screen switched over to display his information as ‘it’.

Rensuke Kunigami furiously glared at Igarashi as he took possession of the ball. “You’re going down, Igaguri!” He yelled, kicking the ball with such power that Isagi couldn’t help but gasp. Igarashi rushed behind Isagi and he didn’t have time to shove him off as the ball rushed towards them with great speed-

And hit Isagi’s guts full on.

“Oh. My bad… That wasn’t for you.” Said Kunigami. Isagi was too busy processing the sheer pain that he felt in that moment. Nevermind that, he was now ‘it’! He had to hit someone no matter what! He kicked and kicked, trying his best to keep his composure.

On the inside, Isagi was freaking out, anxiety through the roof. There were only 50 seconds left and he was still ‘it’! He didn’t want to lose! He didn’t want it to end like this! He could feel his blood pumping through his veins, his heart beating out of his ribcage and his leg muscles burning.

On the other side of the room, sleepy guy was hanging onto Kunigami’s back, singing playfully while the other looked murderous.

“Get the fuck off me!”

“Look here! A chance!” called sleepy guy, grabbing Isagi’s attention.

“I said fair and square! So play like it!” Kunigami said as he threw sleepy guy right off him. Sleepy guy went flying and landed on top of Igarashi. If it wasn’t for the current circumstances, Isagi was sure everyone would be laughing. It was rather amusing.

Sleepy guy got off him but as soon as Igarashi tried to stand up, he fell right back down. “Wait. Wai-“ he said, grabbing his ankle.

“Isagi! Go get him now!” yelled Kira as the timer struck 30 seconds.

“Hey, hold on, don’t! Don’t come!” Igarashi cried. “Please! I’m sorry for going after you earlier but it can’t end like this!”

Isagi stopped to think, struggling to breathe. He could survive… he could win… if he just tagged him…

But that would end Igarashi’s football career.

Isagi felt his throat closing up like it always did when he was scared of making a mistake. His vision blurred as he remembered the timer. He could tell people were staring but he just couldn’t move.

He had to shoot… otherwise _he’ll_ lose… what was he doing? This is Blue Lock, he couldn’t go easy on people. Whenever Isagi won, someone else would lose. That’s what this was. If he wanted to achieve his dreams, he would have to crush the dreams of another. He started moving towards Igarashi as the other cowered in fear.

That’s when Isagi realized it. He never faced anything head on: he always passed, always ran away, always took the easy way out. But that’s not gonna work for him in Blue Lock.

Isagi turned around to face sleepy guy and charged at him.

“That’s right. If you want to beat everyone-“ sleepy guy said, smiling. “You need to beat the strongest guy.” He said, steeling the ball from Isagi before the other could even tell. His information displayed on screen.

Meguru Bachira ran aggressively towards Kira, kicking the ball and then trying to kick _him._ The ball ricocheted against the wall and Bachira kicked it towards the middle of the room where Kira had run to. He missed, the ball flying towards Isagi instead, who was standing just nearby.

Isagi was deep in thought yet extremely focused. His vision had concentrated, the sounds around him had blurred, and all unnecessary thoughts were quiet in his brain. He stared at the ball, then stared Kira down with a ferocious glare as he kicked the ball as hard as he could towards the blonde, hitting him in the face.

After all, if you want to beat everyone, you need to beat the strongest guy.

Kira’s information displayed on screen. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife as the timer counted down the last remaining second.

“Isagi? Isagi? What did you…” Kira looked up at him in horror.

Isagi couldn’t even reply. He signed an _“I’m sorry”_ that he knew Kira wouldn’t understand anyway. He felt slightly guilty, but also like he could breathe again.

“Well done, you unpolished gems.” Ego spoke through the screen. “As for the results, the player which will be eliminated is Ryosuke Kira.”

“No! What the fuck? You think you’re gonna accomplish anything with these insignificant games? How could you just end the future of someone as talented as me? Aren’t I a ‘national treasure’? Why not eliminate fucking Igaguri instead?” Kira cried, shaking with anger.

Isagi could tell that Kira continued yelling and that Ego explained everything behind this exercise but couldn’t pay attention. He was too busy being hit by a sudden way of guilt. Why did he do that? Why did he kick it to Kira? He ended another player’s career. He ended Ryosuke Kira’s career! That’s punishable. That’s wrong. He can’t just get away with that! Wait, no, what are they going to do to him? Are they-

“Psst, you good? You’re as white as a sheet.” Some guy near him whispered. Isagi forced himself to nod and smile.

He was grounded back to where he was and what was actually happening. He was in Blue Lock, and no one was going to punish him for doing something they encouraged. He was going to be fine. His career and dream were safe. Now he was really confused. Why did he feel so pumped? Yes, he felt guilt-ridden but there’s another feeling swirling inside of him.

“Were you scared? Frightened? Anxious? Shocked? Well, welcome to Blue Lock.” Ego said. “That shiver you felt, that feeling of having survived, it’s called Victory.” He grinned. “Remember that. Congratulations, you passed the entrance exam, Team Z.”

**Author's Note:**

> HIII THANKS FOR READING ILY hopefully ill actually update this !!!!


End file.
